


The First Snowfall

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt like writing another Jasper/Monty fic and imagined what their first snowfall could be like. Everything is happy and nothing hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Snowfall

            “Are we seriously going to decorate the camp for Christmas?” Monty asked. Jasper had suggested the idea on a whim, and as usual, Monty decided to just go with it. He figured it wasn’t hurting anybody and would boost spirit, but he had no idea how they were going to find any sort of decoration.

            “Of course we are! You came up with the idea,” Jasper replied while searching for more leaves for his makeshift Christmas wreath.

            “Oh I so beg to differ,” Monty responded. “But hey, it’s whatever. Let’s get to decorating!” He exclaimed with a grin. They eventually found enough leaves, pinecones, and red berries to make something resembling a Christmas wreath and brought it back to the drop ship, tripping over tree stumps a few times on the way back. They placed it on top of the entrance and high fived each other after it stayed put. Clarke seemed to come out of nowhere and gave both of them a grin once she saw what they had done.

            “Thank you guys, seriously. We need some happiness around here,” Clarke commented, pulling both of them into a group hug.

            “Glad we could help, Clarke!” Jasper replied while pulling back from the hug.

            “Now if only we could get some blankets,” Monty added with sarcasm. The drop ship had brought down a lot of things, but blankets weren’t one of them, and since their old camp had burned down, they were out of them. It was a small comfort, but one that everybody had been deprived of for months.

            “Yeah, that would be nice,” Clarke said while slowly looking back down at the ground. She took a deep breath and told Monty and Jasper to go back to whatever they were doing while she got something to eat.

            Monty and Jasper headed back out into the woods surrounding them, but this time on a hunt for a Christmas tree.

            “How are we possibly going to carry a tree back, even if we do find one small enough?”

            “We’ll figure that out as we go,” Jasper replied with a nervous laugh. After a small debate, they agreed that they would only carry back a tree if it was shorter than them. “Otherwise it would be hard to carry back” Monty had argued. Jasper nodded his head in defeat, complaining that he wanted a bigger tree anyways. They searched until the sun started to set, but still hadn’t found a tree to bring back. Just then, Monty felt something cold hit his nose and he tilted his head, confused at the new sensation. He looked up and white flakes were falling from the sky. _Oh, so this must be what snow is. I remember reading about this in books!_

            “Monty, it’s snowing!” Jasper yelled out, stating the obvious. Monty smiled and stuck out his tongue, trying to catch snowflakes on it. His eyes lit up as the first snowflake hit his tongue, overwhelmed with some weird sort of sudden joy. _This stuff is magical I swear,_ he thought as snowflakes melted on the tip of his tongue.

            “Jasper, stick out your tongue!” Jasper laughed and rolled his eyes, but complied anyways, sure that it was a good idea. They stood there like that for the next few minutes, in stunned silence as the snow kept falling. _Our first snowfall. This is amazing,_ Monty thought. He spun around slowly in circles, wanting to remember this for as long as he could. _I’m sure there’ll be more snow later, but this is too cool to forget._ He walked over to Jasper and wrapped his arms around him from behind, making Jasper jump at first, but he quickly relaxed.

            “Monty your hands are freezing!”

            “Deal with it!” Monty replied while sticking his tongue out at Jasper. He laughed and turned to face Monty. He was surprised at how close they actually were to each other in that moment, though he didn’t really mind it. Jasper gave Monty a nervous kiss on the cheek, worried that he wouldn’t return his feelings towards him. Monty’s face turned red, and though it was partially from the cold air, it was mostly because he realized that he actually had a chance with Jasper now. Monty leaned forward slightly and gave Jasper a quick kiss on the lips. Though nothing more happened, both of them could finally confirm that something had definitely changed between them since they had been on earth, and that was enough. Jasper started to shiver and the sudden realization that it was only going to get colder set in.

            “We should probably get back to camp,” Monty said. Jasper nodded and held out his hand. Monty grabbed his hand and they both took plenty of time walking back to camp, never wanting this moment to end.

            “Maybe tomorrow we can keep looking for Christmas trees,” Jasper commented. Monty let out a small laugh and agreed that they could.

            “That sounds fine with me,” He replied as he leaned his head on Jasper’s shoulder.

            “I’m so glad we got to spend today together,” Jasper said.

            “Same here, Jasper. Same here,” Monty responded as they entered the gates of their new camp.


End file.
